SpiderMan meets Fairy Tail
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Peter Parker gets transported to Harujion Town, and meets Lucy, Natsu and many others, and must fight along side them to get back home. Up for adoption.


Spider-Man meets Fairy tail

Chapter 1

It was a ordinary day in New York city, we come upon a skinny boy warring a blue and red costume with web designs on them and a mask with big white eye holes to see, he was known as Spider-Man by the people of New York city, he was swing around town to get to Dr. Connors.

"I wonder what's he cooking up today, I hope this is worth getting up early in the morning for" Spider- Man said to himself, he made it to his destination, but first he had to change out of his hero costume, he put his costume inside his backpack and was set to meet him.

He was now inside the laboratory, and then Dr. Connors came right in front of him.

"Good morning Peter!" Dr. Connors greeted.

"Hey Dr. Connors, so what's up?" Peter asked.

"Oh yes, come with me Mr. Parker" Dr. Connors said as he lead him to the lab, as they went inside, Peter was surprised at what he saw, it was a huge futuristic chamber of some kind, it seemed very much like a time machine.

"What's this?" Peter asked freaked out a little bit.

"It's my new invention, the Time chamber, and I want you to test it Peter" Dr. Connor said.

"Okay sure, I give it a try!" Peter said as he stepped in the chamber, Dr. Connors was at the controls; he pressed the right buttons, and pulled the lever.

"Ready, Peter?!" Connors asked.

"Ready, Doc!" Peter said as he was now inside the chamber, but then everything want crazy, all the switches exploding, Connors was shocked, he ran to the chamber,

"Peter, the machine went critical, you have to get out!" Connors said as he tried to open the door, but it was too late, Peter was gone.

"Oh no, I have to get him back fast!" Dr. Connors said as he tried to fix the problem.

(Somewhere far away)

Peter was on the ground disoriented, he lifted his head and opened his eyes, and everything was blurry, he got up and laid back agents the wall.

"Where am I?" Peter said, looking around at his surroundings, everything was different, Peter checked to see if he still had on his backpack, it was there, and he took out his blue and red costume out.

"Looks like I have to investigate." Peter said as put on his costume, he shot a web and swung away, he was swing to every nuck and cranny, what he saw stunned, he was not in New York anymore, he was in a small town with a lot of people walking, and warring strange clothing, Spider-Man was astonished.

"Wow, that invention really did work, I have to say, but what is this place?" Spider-Man said to himself, and then he heard a scream.

"AHHHHHH!!" A female voice cried, Spider-Mans spider sense was now tingling.

"Man this is not a good time, but I have to follow it!" Spider-Man said, he swung up in the air and doing acrobatic stuns as well and land safely on the ground, he saw a man trying to rape a young girl, then Spider-Man webbed his hands together, the man stared right at him.

"What, who are you?" The man yelled.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, now leave her alone, muscle head!" Spider-Man said as his big white eyes squinted; the man charged at him with Spider-Man jumped over his head, then Spider-Man webbed together his legs, which made him trip, the man was now on the ground shocked.

"What is this stuff?" The man yelled as he tried to break free from this strange material.

"It's my webbing, very strong stuff, you okay miss?" Spider-Man asked as he turned to the girl, Spider-Man was astonished at how beautiful this girl was, she was about his age, she had long dark blue hair, green eyes, pale skin and was warring a short pink mini skirt on, and a red tank top on, she had very big breast too.

"Y-Yes, thank you, what's your name again?" The girl asked.

"The names Spider-Man miss, I'm sorry to ask, but can you tell me where I am?" Spider-Man asked.

"This Is Harujion Town." The girl answered a little confused.

"Harujion Town?" Spider-Man said to himself, the young girl was concerned.

"Spider-Man, is something wrong?" The girl asked, Spider-Man looked at her.

"No, I better get going, see ya around!" Spider-Man said as he swung away in the distance, the girl was standing in the same position.

'Wow he's so amazing, I gotta tell the others about this.' the girl thought with a blush on her cheeks.

Spider-Man was swing around thinking of what to do in this situation.

"Dr. Connors time chamber must have sent me to another world not another time period, to blend in I got to find a disguise, but where?" Spider-Man said to himself, then he spotted a cloths selling store.

"That's it!" Spider-Man said, then he landed in an ally and changed from Spider-Man to Peter Parker, then he went inside the store.

When he went inside he saw the stores keeper, he walked up to the counter and asked what he wanted.

"Excuse me, sir?" Peter asked the keeper, the keeper looked right at him, Peter was nervous.

"Say you're not from around her are you?" The keeper asked.

"No, I'm not, look, I just want to buy some cloths, do you have any?" Peter asked the keeper.

"Okay, hold your horses' kid, I'll be right back" The keeper said as he left to find something that would fit him, when he came back, he had a red T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Here, 200 jewels!" The Keeper said as he held out his hand out for the jewels, Peter didn't have any jewels on him.

"I don't have any jewels on me, sorry" Peter said.

"Well sorry kid no 200 jewels, no new cloths" The man said, but then a girl with blond hair that was tied with a blue ribbon, she was warring a white shirt with a blue cross like designs on it, a blue mini skirt and bouts, and she had large breast as well, she came to the counter, then she gave the keeper 200 jewels.

"Here, just put it on my tab!" The girl said as she gave the man the money, Peter was shocked.

"Wow, thanks miss, what's your name?" Peter said to the girl.

"The names Lucy, Lucy Heartfila, and don't mention it, here!" Lucy said as she gave him the cloths.

"I'm Peter, Peter Parker" Peter introduced.

"Well its nice meeting you, I'll see you around!" Lucy said as she left the store, Peter was still standing in the same position watching her walk off.

'She's just like MJ…' Peter thought.

**To be continued**


End file.
